


Keith Genuary Day 5: Kolivan

by sunshinehime



Series: Keith's Gen-Uary Event 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heart-to-Heart, Kolivan - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, blade of marmora, regris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Kolivan’s ability to refrain from speaking unless necessary is one of his most well honed and useful strengths. His master had taught him that there is power in listening and observation.These abilities are put to the ultimate test with their newest member, Keith Kogane.





	Keith Genuary Day 5: Kolivan

**Author's Note:**

> It was really challenging (but fun!) to get into Kolivan's headspace.

Kolivan’s ability to refrain from speaking unless necessary is one of his most well honed and useful strengths. Like many when they’re young and inexperienced, he was a brazen hot head who talked way too much and heard far less.

But his master taught him that there is power in listening and observation. Learning to read the story that expressive body language tells, paying attention to tone and inflection during natural conversation, and analyzing behavioral patterns paints a more detailed picture then simply listening to one’s words.

These abilities are put to the ultimate test with their newest member, Keith Kogane. He reminds him of himself as a pup, acting with a passion and sincerity that only the young can truly harness.

Keith is brash, blunt, often disobeys orders, and pushes his timed missions to the absolute limit. But he is also talented, intelligent, a fast learner and adapter, and possesses a very strong moral compass. The latter tends to manifest in him risking his life and the mission to save a comrade. It seems the motto of “Knowledge or Death” doesn’t apply to Keith when allies are concerned.

And Kolivan certainly sympathizes--he too mourns the loss of each Blade and carries their name in his heart. But pouring so much of one’s own heart into such a cause would only result in needless heartache.

So far Keith has been very fortunate. While his own abilities by far determine his success in saving Blades’ lives, sheer luck is the essential component. Something that is bound to run out. Kolivan knows from experience that it will happen eventually and that the effects will be devastating.

That catalyst is the death of Regris. Keith and Regris had gotten very close in a very short period of time. Unsurprising since Regris was still rather young and carefree and could best bound with the very young Keith. They often spared together, joked around, and unfortunately discovered the art of escalating prank wars (Kolivan eventually had to intervene by assigning them latrine duty for a month).

A routine scouting mission turns out to be a trap and Keith does his best but Regris is regrettably lost in the explosion. This is what the mission report summarizes, a succinct statement of facts. A pang of sorrow pierces Kolivan’s heart at yet another proud Blade lost to the mission. He indulges in it, his men deserve to be mourned, even in solitude. He knows Keith is already doing the same.

* * *

“You asked to see me Sir?” It’s been over one movement from Regris’s death and Kolivan is very concerned for Keith. After his return from the Castle, Keith’s demeanor has changed almost completely. And as the Leader, it falls on his shoulders to address any discord with his subordinates.

“Yes. It has come to my attention that you have been abstaining from most meals. And that you are temporarily banned from the training room by,” he cross references the report, “Lieutenant Valta, for sustaining moderate injuries through sparring but refusing medical.” Kolivan pauses here, to level his gaze with Keith’s.

Keith’s head is turned away from him, his face oddly scrunched and arms crossed tight over his chest. Kolivan is no expert in human body language and mannerisms but from his careful observations he knows Keith is presenting an attempt at indifference and irritation. He also knows that it is almost always a front for his true emotions. Uncertainty, nervousness, fear. And now, strong grief.

“Keith, please. Take a seat.” Keith faces him, eyes wide for a moment. He pauses, then lowers himself in the seat before Kolivan’s desk. “It is painfully obvious the root of these changes in your personality and routine.” Keith flinches, yet continues to not look at him. Kolivan sees the tension increase in his shoulders and knows this means he wants to speak but is holding back.

Kolivan carefully considers his next words and speaks in an even, neutral tone. “Is there anything you wish to express? About Regris?” It certainly isn’t the words Keith expects to hear going by his wide eyes, indicating shock, and he searches Kolivan’s face for a dobash. His arms gradually uncross, the clench from his shoulders abating. “It’s just I-I.” He starts again. “It was hard enough with Ulaz, Thace, and Antok. But Regris. I knew him. He was always there. He-he was _right there_. And I still couldn’t save him.”

Keith is quiet for a moment. “Tell me about him.” Keith startles, hesitates but his eyes light up. He tells Kolivan about their spars, long nights spend star gazing, and the ins and outs behind their more infamous pranks (Kolivan barely holds back a sigh). And Kolivan listens. Until the chatter winds down and they sit in a comfortable silence. A sudden thought occurs to him.

“Did I ever tell you the story of Regris’s disastrous courtship?” Keith leans in and shakes his head. “The first and second court went quite well. At the end of the third court, they both lean for a kiss. And Regris sneezes directly into her face. Things unfortunately went south from there.” Keith blinks (a most curious human habit) then laughs and laughs, clutching his sides. A few dobashes later and Keith calms down, wiping tears from his eyes. “That bastard, he never told me that one. Probably knew I would never let him live it down.” A sad smile crosses his face.

Kolivan clears his throat and speaks again, capturing Keith’s attention. “I understand how you feel. The powerlessness of it all. Long ago, when I was still a pup, I lost someone very dear to me as well. Delivar and I started off as bitter rivals, always competing, bickering, and pushing each other to our limits. But through hard fought battles our rivalry made way for a wonderful and lasting friendship. Before I knew it, over one hundred deca-pheobs had passed and I believed that we would never part ways.” A pause. “Of course, life has a way of teaching very harsh lessons.

“We were given a joint mission, and it was a set-up. We fought hard but the Empire was prepared and we were hopelessly outnumbered. I was preparing to carve out a path for Delivar to escape but she knew what I planned. She picked me up and threw me across the room, into an escape pod. Then bought me enough time for the pod to boot up and eject. I never witnessed someone fight so courageously, she must have felled dozens of enemies. The last time I saw her, one of the soldiers fired a lucky shot and blew off half of her head. The quintants immediately after her death are still a blur to me.”

Kolivans stops here and Keith looks down at his lap, mumbling out a quiet “I’m sorry.” He holds a hand up. “No need for that. But Keith.” And he makes sure to stare right into the young one’s eyes before continuing. “ _Never_ forget Regris. Hold those memories dear to you. And honor him through the mission, so that his spirit will live on.”

Keith’s shoulders are slumped. Bags heavy under his eyes. But a fire burns strong in his eyes as he nods once and Kolivan knows he will persevere.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I love the idea of Keith and Regris slowly becoming bffs. Also, Kolivan is best leader/dad.


End file.
